brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Toxic
'''Toxic by Britney Spears is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by The New Directions, with solos by Brittany, Tina, Santana , Rachel and Will. The New Directions sing this at a school assembly with Will, who is mainly singing to impress Emma Pillabury and show her his "loser" side. He also dies it to make Sue Sylvester angry about performing Britney Spears. The performance, cheered on by the rest of the school, is interrupted by Sue who pulls the fire alarm claiming that the assembly had become a "Britney Spears sex riot" (mostly due to Jacob Ben Israel and Lauren Zizes's sexual overreacting during the performance). Lyrics Brittany: Baby can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling Rachel and Brittany: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it Will with Rachel: Too high can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round Oh do you feel me now Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina with New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin oh! Rachel and Santana with New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Will: Oh no oh! Brittany, Will and Rachel: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me Will with Rachel: Too high can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Oh can you feel me now (Will: Oh!) Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina with New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin oh! (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Rachel with New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Will: Oh no oh! (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Santana: Don't you know that you're toxic Rachel with New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (Santana: On a ride) Tina with New Directions: You're toxic Santana and Tina with New Directions: I'm slipping under! Rachel with New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic Santana: Cause I know that you're toxic Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin oh! (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Rachel with New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise Santana with New Directions: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic Brittany and Will with New Directions: Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana: Oh I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now Brittany: I think I'm ready Santana: I think I'm ready now Gallery tumblr_mannokUjLZ1qlrdfuo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o1_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o2_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o3_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o4_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o5_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o6_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o7_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o9_r1_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang